


Damaged Paradise

by princess_slash



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 22:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6096631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_slash/pseuds/princess_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colt Willoughby, the hunky Public Relations manager for Homey, a home design app is an aspiring model. He ends up being scouted by a small fashion production company to be a model in their fashion week for an up and coming mens wear designer. The audition takes place in a studio in Beverly Hills where he runs into a frazzled Justin Bieber as he is making an escape from rabid fans. SLASH</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damaged Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> So, this came from the interview in this month's GQ with our boy. I felt like it was an honest interview and I absolutely was inspired by it! So I suggest reading that for some further insight. This is posted on wattpad and JBFF plus.com. If there is anywhere else I can post this, please let me know. Feedback is the best thing ever and I feel like this story is going to be so great. I really have a lot of inspiration for it. <3 just need some encouragement to keep it going but I'm so excited.

_Damaged Paradise_

**_Chapter 1_ **

A bright sunny day like any other day in California passed by too slowly for Colt Willoughby. Being the Public Relations manager for a start-up company wasn’t the most glamorous jobs in Beverly Hills. However, it paid the bills and boosted him out of his home town in rural Illinois after he graduated college. Chicago sounded like the ideal place to work for a guy his age at twenty-four. Too many people he knew lived and worked in the big city.

The rough winters played a small part in his decision to move to sunny California into a modest apartment in Korea town. Since he took the job at Homey, he had interior designers at his disposal to impeccably decorate his apartment. Due to the commute from his apartment to Beverly Hills, he invested in a new truck. A stylish maroon colored GMC pickup transported him to work while showing his true boots. It surprised people to see him bailing out of his truck with his Ralph Lauren suits, charismatic personality, slightly curly brown hair and glimmering hazel eyes.

Colt was short for Colton which he despised to be called. Colton reminded him of his childhood self. Colt represented the older better version of himself. In college, he was coaxed out of his shell by an abusive ex-boyfriend who brought out the fire in him. Before meeting the ex, Colt was shy and unsure of himself. After being the underdog and taking the pain, he took a good look at himself and hated what he saw. After splitting with him, he took to the gym and built himself up mentally and physically. It was also the time he decided to never be anyone’s bottom again. So, the new improved version of Colton Austin Willoughby was born as Colt.

At work, he handled all aspects of the company’s image which led him to develop his personality further. Once it was in place, he prided himself on having sharp confidence and being well spoken. Not only was it beneficial for him but also for his job. His reverie was shaken by his PR assistant asking a question.

“A tech blog wants to interview you for an article regarding the app and it’s uses,” said Angeline, the pretty thick blonde assigned to assist him.

Angeline stuck out amongst the sea of size zero gold diggers in Beverly Hills. She spoke with the most charming Tennessee southern drawl which also set her apart. Unless it was super important, she handled all of his calls since people loved to talk to her. Genuinely, she was a nice person which was hard to find in the smoke and mirrors of Hollywood. It made perfect sense that she became the first friend he made when he moved to the area.

“I don’t have time to approve or deny it today. Can you check it out and write up a report on it, including the link to the blog?” asked Colt, coming back to the real world.

“Sure thing, boss. Bout time for us to get out of here for today,” replied Angeline, making notes on a notepad.

“Most definitely. I’m so done with this day,” agreed Colt, logging out of his computer.

“You want to hit the gym later? Sounds like you need some stress relief.”

“For sure. Give me an hour to get home and change.”

Angeline nodded, flitting back to her adjoining office. Colt gathered up the rest of his belongings ready to be home for the day. Luckily, no one tried to stop him on his way out to the parking lot. It hadn’t been a bad day, but that didn’t mean he wanted to stay there longer than necessary. As he jumped into his truck, he turned on the radio hearing the latest Bieber song. Deciding it was catchy, he left the dial alone.

As he weaved through traffic, he let the stresses of the day float out of his mind. Whenever he arrived at his building, an idea came to him. Recently, he got into Instagram per Angeline who insisted he needed it because he was way too ‘fucking handsome’ not to have it. Since he was new, he only had a few hundred followers which were mostly people from back home and people he had met while working. As he pulled into his designated spot, he thought of the idea of posing by his truck. He loosened his tie and threw open the door, positioning one leg on the side step as if he were getting out of the cab. Ray bans covered his eyes so he set his face into a cool, effortless expression. Once he was satisfied with the frame of the photo, he snapped the picture and selected a filter. The caption was simple relaying that he was glad to be home from work with a few hashtags.

After checking to see it successfully posted, he grabbed his stuff and hopped out of the truck, shutting the door. Within minutes, he had one hundred likes and a few comments from girls mostly. Shaking his head, he stripped out of his suit and into a pair of basketball shorts, foregoing a shirt. He grabbed a bottle of water out of his fridge before going back out to his truck. The gym he and Angeline always trained at wasn’t far from his or her apartments. It didn’t take long for him to drive there since rush hour was over. He locked his truck and walked into the gym, seeing the usual people. Angeline, dressed in a Calvin Klein sports bra and shorts was perched on a mat stretching.

He sidled up to her, dropping his water on the floor. “Hey mr. too sexy for his truck,” she said from on the ground.

“I take it you saw my latest photo. What did you think?”

“I liked it. Could definitely make someone want to buy a truck.”

He laughed, dropping to the ground beside her to stretch. “I don’t know about that, but thanks.”

As they stretched, his phone pinged with a notification. He picked it up noticing it was another IG notification for a direct message. The message was from a girl who said she worked as a fashion production company and liked his look. She invited him to a casting call for the company’s fashion week that was coming up in February.

“Have you ever heard of this before?” asked Colt, handing his phone to Angeline.

She read through the message, a smile on her face. “Actually, I have. A friend of mind walked in one of their shows before. It is a small company but they represent the next up and coming designers. I think you should give it a shot. I’m always telling you that you have the right look to model. Could be something different for you to get into.”

“You’re right, I think I’ll go just to see what it’s about.”

 

X x X

Five days later, Colt was on his way to a studio in Beverly Hills where the casting call was taking place. Angeline had spent time watching YouTube videos on how to walk the runway and trained him. He felt like he could walk adequate enough to at least make it into this show. Nerves were eating at him since the old unsure part of himself came to the surface as he pondered the thought of rejection. He already had a talk with himself that if they didn’t like him, it wasn’t the end of the world. As he pulled into the parking lot, he noticed a swarm of girls at the entrance of the building.

The building housed other offices besides just the one studio he was going to for the audition. He decided not to worry about it as he got out of his truck, smoothing down his black sport coat over his white t shirt and tight dark jeans. A security person was at the door trying to persuade the girls to leave. Colt politely pushed his way through the crowd to speak to the security guard.

“I’m here for the casting call,” he said, trying not to step on or be touched by any of the girls who didn’t appear to be of age.

“Name?” questioned the security guy, glancing down at his phone.

“Colt Willoughby.”

“Yes sir, right this way. Girls, if you don’t move I will have to call the cops,” warned the guy, cracking open the door for Colt to pass through.

Colt passed through the door making his way to the elevator since the audition was being held on the sixth floor. As he waited on the elevator to take him to the sixth floor, he ran through everything Angeline taught him. When the doors swung open, he was greeted by the sight of a blonde man in jeans and a long hoodie looking around the hallway. As Colt stared, he finally realized why there were girls lined up outside. Fucking Justin Bieber was in the building. His heart beat sped up, willing himself to move or do something.

“Yo, you seen a big buff guy with a gold ear ring anywhere?” asked the quiet voice of Justin as he stared a hole in Colt.

“Um, no. There’s a security person down at the entrance trying to persuade the girls to leave,” responded Colt, trying not to look too star struck.

“Fuck. He probably went to get the car to sneak me out the back. You want an autograph or something?” offered Justin, still staring at him.

“Na, I’m just here for the casting call for the fashion week. Nice meeting you, Justin. I don’t wanna be late. Good luck.”

Colt threw him a smile as he passed through the elevator and went down the hallway to the studio, trying to wrap his head around the fact that he had a conversation with Bieber.

 

 

Colt Austin Willoughby - (below)

 


End file.
